Heartstrung
by stiley
Summary: In which things go much, much differently.


When Isaac Lahey steps foot in Mrs. Stilinski's fourth grade class for the first time, Scott thinks his heart is going to explode. Isaac's curly hair sticks up in every direction, almost like he hadn't brushed it that morning and he has a hole in the left knee of his pants, but Scott thinks he's perfect.

"Scott," Stiles elbows him in the ribs and Scott flinches, pushing his lip out in a pout in response, "You've been staring for like, five minutes. Are you okay?"

Scott nods, and he glances back to the front of the room where Mrs. Stilinski's gesturing animatedly in their direction and he automatically waves when he sees her smile at them. The new kid comes their way and drops his backpack next to the desk, plopping down almost as if he's exhausted already even if the day had just started.

"I'm Stiles and this is Scott," Stiles introduces them, because Scott seemingly forgot how to use his voice, still staring at the new kid in amazement, "What's your name?"

"Isaac. Isaac Lahey."

"Like Bond? James Bond?"

"What?"

Stiles rolls his eyes, "Nevermind," He elbows Scott again, gesturing for Scott to say something, but all Scott could squeak out is a, "Hi!"

That's how it starts. It's like when Stiles first met Lydia Martin the year before, and he finally understood why Stiles spent most of his time staring lovestruck at the strawberry blonde girl across the room, even though she would most likely never feel the same way. He felt that _spark,_ that feeling that he wanted it to become much, much more.

Isaac wasn't exactly shy, but he didn't talk much. Scott knew that much halfway through the year. He hadn't learned much about Isaac solely because Isaac wouldn't tell them anything. He wouldn't speak about his family, about himself, almost like he wasn't _allowed._

Scott wanted to know everything about him. Did Isaac like pizza, or did he prefer hamburgers? Was he a dog person? He hoped so. He loved dogs. Scott wanted to take Isaac home with him, partly because he wanted to get to know Isaac and also because his mom made the best cheesecake of all time, so Isaac needed to experience it.

Scott pokes at Isaac's arm, leaning over to whisper, "Do you wanna hang out with Stiles and me this weekend? I just got this new videogame and-"

Before he can even finish, Isaac mumbles, "I can't," And that was that.

It hadn't gone much farther than that, though, until years, years later. They hadn't talked since the end of fourth grade, back when Isaac had avoided all of his attempts at friendship, until now.

Derek had turned Isaac. Isaac was one of them now.

Scott liked Pack Meeting Night because they all got to bond and also because Derek always ordered pizza from the place downtown that had the best cheesy breadsticks in the world, and they always got extra cheesy breadsticks because Derek liked to spoil them, whether he admitted it or not.

He has a breadstick smothered in garlic halfway to his mouth when Stiles kicks his feet up onto the table and announces, "So we've got a vampire problem."

"Vampires, really? In Beacon Hills?"

Isaac didn't sound too enthusiastic about the whole thing, almost like he was waiting for Stiles to say something like, "It's a learning experience," and waiting to scoff about it. They still didn't get along, Stiles and Isaac, which Scott had never really understood. Stiles was awesome, Isaac was awesome, so why couldn't they realize that and bond like they should?

Stiles blatantly ignored Isaac, continuing, "Dad's been getting reports of people being hospitalized late at night with bitemarks in their necks, and it's not only that. They've got a bad case of the munchies. A nurse caught a victim taking a bite out of an orderly late at night and they weren't just drinking blood. They were practically ripping off bits of flesh, but they didn't really eat it, just spit it off to the side. It's like they can't get to blood fast enough and they can't control themselves."

"Gross," Scott mutters as he sets the half-eaten breadstick back down. He's lost his appetite. Everyone else seems to be unphased; Boyd's still shoving pizza in his mouth like he can't get enough and Erica's doing the same, albeit in a neater fashion.

"If they don't drink blood within the first 24 hours, they'll slowly rot from the inside out and start to die," Derek added.

"Necrocytosis," Stiles chimes back, and Scott watches as Isaac rolls his eyes not-so-discreetly, "Then, well. They just drop dead. Freaky thing, you know? Imagine just casually being in conversation with someone and watch as they just drop dead in front of you."

Isaac drops his piece of pizza into the box and curls his lip up in disgust, "I'd rather not."

Next thing you know, Scott's pushed against an alley wall with a hissing vampire inches from his throat and he almost wants to ask what the difference between werewolf and human blood tastes like, because in all the movies, vampires were disgusted with werewolves. It doesn't seem to be the case, though, when the vampire tries to sink its teeth into his flesh.

Luckily, Isaac's there in time to pull the vampire off him and toss it off to the side, probably more forcefully than he needed to. Scott wonders if there's meaning behind that, but he doesn't have enough time to think about it because the vampire gets up and practically launches himself at Scott.

Scott's a little flattered; even if it is concerning that a vampire wants to take a chunk out of his flesh like it's a freshly cooked steak. The vampire probably thinks he would be delicious, which is disgusting and terrifying.

"Scott," Isaac shouts as he pushes Scott out of the way.

They fall to the ground with a thump and Scott's out of breath, because they didn't exactly land gracefully and also because Isaac smells extremely good. If anything, it's distracting because when Isaac finally manages to stumble off him, get up and reach down to help Scott up himself, all he can think about is how Isaac probably uses strawberry scented shampoo, or maybe body wash. It's mixed with the stench of blood and dirt, other gross things included, but the smell stands out.

"You okay," Isaac questions, holding Scott's hand longer than he probably needs to, but Scott doesn't mind, "Did you hit your head?"

Scott wants to say, "I hit it when I fell for you," But now's not the time for flirting and pick up lines. Instead, he murmurs, "Yeah," sniffing around for the vampire. It's still close, probably waiting for him to drop his guard, "I'm fine."

"Then let's go get this sucker."

Isaac still has that look on his face, the angry-concerned one he got when he first saw the vampire merely centimeters from sinking its fangs into Scott's neck, and Scott thinks there's a hint of jealousy in there.

It makes his heart beat a little faster, but if Isaac notices, he doesn't say anything. He probably thinks it's due to the adrenaline and the stress of the situation. Which, it is, but it's also because Isaac looks so good like this, disheveled and out of breath.

He absolutely does not think about how Isaac would look this way, hair a mess and breathing heavily, but instead because of him, because of Scott trailing kisses down his neck, hands sliding up Isaac's shirt and-

"Are you coming?"

He nods.

Killing the vampire is a lot easier than finding it because in the club, there were plenty of people to escape into a crowd, but this time, it's trapped. Scott lures it away from the street while Isaac sneaks up and grabs its neck. He snaps its neck, quick and easy and it all sends a shiver up Scott's spine.

Isaac doesn't seem phased by the entire thing, just rolls his shoulders, shifting back. Scott does the same, and by the time they get back home, he realizes how exhausted he is.

Isaac showers after him and somehow Scott resists the urge to ask if he needs help washing the blood out of his hair. It's been a long day and he wants nothing more than to just crawl into bed. By the time Isaac gets out of the shower, Scott's snoring in the bed.

He misses the small smile on Isaac's face when Isaac pulls the covers up over Scott, muttering about how he'll get a cold, if wolves can get colds. He does, however, feel the soft press of lips to his temple, and it brings a smile to his face, even in sleep.

After the alpha pack attack and before the witch attack, Derek made pack training mandatory, the entire thing being upheld purely because if the betas finished training for the day Stiles would make his special Stilinski spaghetti, which was a recipe he had gotten from his mom. He made the meatballs at least four times the size of normal meatballs and Scott loved him for it. They were the best meatballs in the universe. Training Spaghetti was tradition because that was really the only time Stiles ever made spaghetti anymore.

Everyone's paired up: Erica with Boyd, Isaac with and Stiles with Derek. Last week Scott had been paired up with Erica and she was a frightening opponent, more so than he would've ever thought previously.

It was mostly because she wasn't afraid to use her body to her advantage, wearing a low cut shirt to try to distract Scott. Even if her shirt wasn't the reason he was distracted, he'd let her think that because it was better than her knowing about his not-so-secret crush on Isaac.

If she knew, she would use the information to blackmail Scott into doing everything to her, from her laundry to painting her nails for her. Not to mention, she would do something awful, like threaten to tell Isaac about him. Well, she wouldn't go that far, but he didn't want to risk it.

"You should be paying attention," Isaac breathes, inches from Scott's ear.

He never even notices Isaac getting closer until his back hits the tree, Isaac's claws just barely grazing his neck. His eyes flutters shut as Isaac drags a claw down Scott's neck and down his chest, stopping in the middle of Scott's chest. He pokes at Scott's abdomen and Scott tries to think of anything besides how it would feel if Isaac ventured further.

He's not supposed to be thinking about it, shouldn't be thinking about how Isaac feels pressed against him, hot and heavy. He shouldn't be thinking about the way it would feel to have Isaac's hands on him, firm, anchoring him. He shouldn't think about how Isaac's hands would feel on his hips, steady and the way he would at Scott through hooded eyes, his brightly colored eyes glowing.

He thinks about the when they first learned to control their anger, Isaac breathing heavily next to him, head thrown back. Isaac's neck had been arched just right; Scott could even see his sternocleidomastoid, skin pulled taut. He could see each and every vein in Isaac's arms as he clutched the bus seat tight, knuckles turning white.

"Take a deep breath in," Derek had murmured, all the way across the room and it sent shivers up Scott's spine because he'd never been so focused before, "And let it out slowly. Let the anger seep out of you."

Isaac had breathed in slowly, his eyes shut tightly and he let it out shakily, his chest moving in tandem with his breathes.

He's falling too fast and he doesn't know how to handle it, doesn't know how to stop it and he's not sure he wants to. He's done this before, but it's never felt like this. It's too intense.

Isaac makes his heart race to the point where if it could, it would beat out of his chest like that scene in the Mask where Stanley Ipkiss' heart quite literally grows in size and beats out of his chest because of a pretty girl. Except, in this case, the object of Scott's affection is Isaac and he's the furthest thing from a pretty girl. Then again, Scott's also not a green faced trickster in a zoot-suit, either.

He's getting off track already. He wants to pull away, but the tree's already digging into his back through his thin t-shirt. He also wants to just lean in, close the gap between their mouths.

But he doesn't even know if Isaac likes guys because he hasn't really shown interest in anyone and he's so caught in his own thoughts that he never notices Isaac repeating his name over and over again until he pokes Scott's chest again, this time harder than before.

"Dude," If Scott would just tilt his head up a little more, Isaac's nose could brush against his and it's interfering with his ability to think clearly when all that's on his mind is how if he leaned in a little more, he could brush his lips against Isaac's, "Are you okay?"

"Just a lot on my mind is all," Scott manages to spit out, speaking before he thinks it through, "You know, there's been a lot going on. All these supernatural creature attacks are really getting to me."

Isaac drops his hand from Scott's chest and he almost whines at the loss of contact, but Isaac instead moves it to rest on Scott's hip, crowding him closer to the tree than before if it was even possible.

Scott's blanking. He's out of things to say because all that's on his mind now is how good it feels having Isaac that close. He wants to take Isaac's t-shirt in his hands and pull him in, ravish him like he's been dying to for years.

"This is stupid," Isaac murmurs and Scott grunts out a "What?" just before Isaac rests his forehead against Scott's, "All of this fighting the supernatural stuff. Sometimes I miss being a normal teenager."

Scott looks amused, "Like we were ever normal."

And Isaac finally kisses him. It's what Scott's been dying for, aching for, for the longest time. It starts as a simple brush of lips and evolves into something hot, sweaty and Scott's opening his mouth, letting Isaac's tongue in to massage his. He's kissed before, but it's never felt so much like this, so powerful, so consuming.

Scott clutches Isaac's t-shirt for dear life, small moans escaping from the back of his throat and he ends up letting out an embarrassing whine. Isaac pulls away, grins, and raises his eyebrows.

"You heard nothing."

"I so did."

No one's paying attention, Erica and Boyd too caught up in each other and Stiles and Derek caught up in their fight, but Scott knows they can probably hear anyway, even if they aren't listening. Stiles isn't exactly a werewolf, but ever since witches had invaded Beacon Hills, he's been a little more than human. They hadn't figured it out yet, though, just because Deaton isn't exactly helpful when he's so cryptic all the time.

Isaac just presses his lips to Scott's again. This time, they kiss slower, just as insistent but Isaac brushes his tongue against Scott's, deliberately dipping his fingertips into the waistband of Scott's sweatpants and he wants to arch up into Isaac's touch even if it would be mildly inappropriate around everyone else.

Isaac's hands are everywhere all at once, and Scott doesn't want it to ever end. But everything needs to end at some point. Isaac brushes a calloused thumb across Scott's cheek, their lips sliding together again and again as Scott's heart beats at a rabbit's speed in his chest, and he's out of breath by the time Erica calls for them.

"Hey, loverboys, supper is done!"

They pull away, Scott grinning like an idiot and Isaac looking a little bashful. Scott takes Isaac's hand, cheeks flushed.

"Let's go."

He's got the phone between his ear and shoulder-blade as he carries a box on his hip, going to set it down on the dorm desk as he nods along with the conversation.

"Of course, mom. I'll call every week, and yeah, I'll come home for Christmas," He hums, opening the box, "My first class starts on Tuesday, I think? Or maybe it was Wednesday. I'm a little jumbled from all the info."

He glances over to where Isaac's sprawled across Scott's dorm bed, his arms wrapped around a pillow and Scott wishes that was him. He has stuff to do, though. He has plenty more boxes to unpack, even if Isaac didn't have much himself. He had unpacked his stuff in his own dorm while Scott finished carrying up his and Stiles' boxes to their dorms.

"Yeah, he's here. He was out the second we got here," He laughs a little, still watching Isaac snore quietly, "I don't think he likes long car rides. I've never seen him fall asleep in a car, ever."

He's not counting that time after the wendigo attack when Isaac got knocked unconscious and he sat in the back of the Camaro, Isaac's head in his lap his legs on Erica. Besides that, Isaac's made a conscious effort to stay awake during long car rides no matter what.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay? I still have at least 10 boxes to unpack still. Yeah, Stiles helped a little bit but he went to go settle into his own dorm and stuff. I'll let him know you said hi, though. Love you too. Bye," He stretches.

The second he hangs up, Isaac's eyes are fluttering open and he stretches, but makes no effort to move from his position on the bed. He stares over at Scott, who's putting t-shirts into a drawer and he yawns.

"You gonna come join me?" Isaac asks.

"But I need to-"

He's cut off by the sound of Isaac sighing and he finally gives up on putting away his clothes. He can do that later.

"How about now," Isaac stretches again, his back arching up and his shirt rides up.

He can see the trail of hair that leads down into Isaac's waistband and when Isaac moans partway into his stretch, Scott gives in.

"Okay, but only for a couple minutes."

Isaac grins at him and Scott crawls into the bed, curling up against Isaac. Isaac almost purrs in his ear, "You know what else I want to do right now?"

Scott raises an eyebrow, but plays along, "What?"

"You."

Scott wakes up hours later, body pressed tightly against Isaac's and he just smiles against Isaac's bare chest. He's exactly where he wants to be.


End file.
